Do you ever change?
by TalkingToTheTigers
Summary: The Doctor had to clear Donna's memories for her own safety. What happens when they slowly come back?
1. Chapter 1

Donna trekked up the hill and smiled when she saw her granddad, Wilf, perched on his wooden box looking up at the shining stars. She chuckled as she noticed that he was wearing the same blue cardigan that had been on him for almost a week.

"_Do you ever change?"_

Suddenly, a searing sensation went straight to Donnas head and she had to fight back the urge to scream. Trying to get rid of the pain she shut her eyes, but was almost knocked to her feet as several images flew towards her.

She was on a staircase with a man in a suit. They were running, and she felt happy. Suddenly, she was standing in front of a blue box. Donna wanted to call it the Tardis… she didn't know why. Every time the word rolled around in her head another burning sensation shot through her body.

Feeling the tears rolling across her cheeks, and she begged to somebody to make it stop. She could feel Wilfs hands on her shoulders, gently rocking her back and forth, trying to ease the pain.

The images stopped soon and Donna stayed cradled in wilfs arms for the rest of the night, her tears still falling and her body still shaking.


	2. The mysterious blue box

The heavy rain bashed against the window, accurately describing Donnas' mood. Ever since the night on the hill, she had been having nightmares. The same blue box, the TARDIS she liked to call it, had been plaguing her mind.

Her mother sighed. "You really need to get a job. I honestly don't understand why you quit being a temp. You were making enough money, but oh no Donna _had_ to quit…" Donna stopped listening to her after that. She just got up and put her coat and started walking away.

"And where do you think you are going?" A shout came from behind her.

Donna sighed and shouted back "On a walk!"

Donna regretted going outside almost immediately. The rain and cold air weren't too bad but the headache the mysterious blue box was causing made it awful. She walked around for quite a while, thinking the fresh air might get rid of the pounding in her head. She was hallway through the town before she realized she should be getting home. Everything would be fine; she just needed to take a few shortcuts.

As she turned down an alleyway, the sight in front of her made stop dead in her tracks. She was standing right in front of a big, blue, wooden police box. She knew it was the same one in her nightmares. It was the _exact _same one.


	3. The memories came flooding back

She was standing in front of a big, blue, wooden police box. It was the same one from her nightmares… the _exact _same one.

The box had made something trigger in Donnas head. It was like everything came flooding back.

Donna remembered the TARDIS, the Doctor and the Daleks. She remembered the tentacle faced Ood and the shadow lurking Vashta Nerada. Little balls of fat came into her mind, and she knew that they were called adipose. She remembered about the marching army of Sontarans and the fish faced hath. Every memory coming back made Donnas head feel like it was on fire, but she didn't care because a giant chunk of her life was coming back, like _the last piece of a jigsaw puzzle being sorted into place._

Ignoring how her head felt, Donna raced across own to get home and tell Wilf. She knew he would be excited for her; she could have her best friend_ back _now.

She ran through to the living room excitedly; ready to tell Wilf, when she was met by a different face. He was a handsome man, with brown hair sticking up on his head, and thick black glasses blocking eyes that looked too old for the face surrounding them. He was wearing a brown pinstriped suit. A smile quickly met his lips and he put his hand out.

"Hi, I'm john smith, nice to meet you"

"No you're not." Donna replied almost immediately. "I know who you are, Doctor, I can remember!"

Donna could see a flash of happiness behind the man's eyes, before they were replaced with one of worry and sadness. The Doctors smile vanished almost immediately.

Donna felt the pounding in her head increase, but decided to ignore it as much as she could.

"Think of us Doctor, we could see the stars again! The Doctor Donna back together!" Donna couldn't believe that she and the Doctor getting back together, only this time, _for good._

A small smile appeared on the Doctors lips again, before if faltered and collapsed.

With a concerned expression on his face, the Doctor asked "And… how do you feel Donna?"

"I feel brilliant! I feel fantastic, I feel-

"No, Donna" He said with an expression too sad for what has just happened "How do you _really_ feel?"

Donna was confused and stood there dazed for a minute, the only sound being her pounding head.

"Do you mean… my head?"

The Doctor looked glum. "Yes, Donna it's your head. It's burning up inside because you were never meant to have this knowledge! Your brain is literally burning up right this minute-"

"It's just a headache!" Donna pleaded.

"No Donna, it isn't. I think you know what's going to have to happen."

The guilt behind the Doctors eyes was unmistakable. "I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry."

The Doctor put to fingers on either side of the Donnas head, and will she tried to break his grip, her head was too sore and she was feeling too drowsy to fight against him.

She could see tears in the Doctors eyes just before she blacked out and fell asleep in his arms.

The Doctor took a sharp intake of breath and turned to Wilf, who had been standing in the corner of the room the whole time. "That's her fine… she'll wake up in the morning with no memory of what has just happened. I should really go now, I'm sorry"

The Doctor placed the sleeping Donna carefully on the floor before standing up and walking out the door. The tears were falling across his cheeks carelessly and his hands were shaking. A heart can only take so much pain, yet he has had enough for more than two.


End file.
